1. Gwiazdy kontra Syria czyli bombowe powitanie
http://static.wikia.com/totaldramapolishfanfick/pl/images/e/ec/TPwA!bannerep1.png Syria, prawdopodobnie jedno z bardziej bezpiecznych miejsc w sercu tego kraju, czyli stolicy. Maggie stała odpicowana jak Fiat "Maluch". Gdzieś z boku był ukryty Rusho-Mobil, środek transportu. Maggie: 'Noo too.. Na wizje! Witam was z serca Syrii. Jestem Maggie. Pewnie mnie znacie.. pomińmy to, najlepiej wykasujcie ten materiał, 3..2..1.. Cześć! Jestem Maggie! Witam was w Syrii. To tutaj, zaczniemy morderczą podróż po to by wyłonić zwycięzce z najlepszych gwiazd wszechczasów. Udało nam się skompletować jedne z najlepszych div, charekterologicznych postaci i tzw "Out-Sider'ów" programowych by zawalczyli o kasiore.. ''Pokazała wielki kufer wyglądający jak "kuferek pocieszenia z Familiady". Obok stała Cathi. :3. '''Maggie: A oto moja pomocniczka, kierowca autobusu, tragarz i prawdopodobnie też prywatna ochrona, Catherine! <3 Catherine: Że niby ja mam prowadzić auto? Maggie: No, tak. Mamy to spisane na kontrakt. Catherine: Ale ja nie mam prawka. Maggie rzuciła jej lewe dokumenty. Maggie: Teraz już masz. Catherine: Kto to "Alfonsa Gardevoire Sutanna" ? Maggie: Głupiutka.. od teraz tak się nazywasz! Catherine: 'Ahm.. ''Chciała coś powiedzieć ale powstrzymała się. '''Maggie: Dobrze! No to może zacznijmy? Witajcie w Totalnej! Porażce! Gwiazdeeeeczki w Traaasie! <3 Catherine:'' Szybko dawaj intro, intro, intro! ''znanej "Kimberly", pracować jako dywany i słudzy. Nina w tym czasie opróżnia cały barek w lokalu. Następnie widzimy hotel stylizowani na "Egipskie komnaty" ale są to po prostu Czechy. W Pokoju zabawia się Christina z cudzoziemcem. Okazuje się być to tylko snem, tak na prawdę leżała koło śpiącej Kunegundy.. dwa piętra niżej niż był pokój. Podłoga się zarwała. Czeska Nicky w tym czasie robiła za tragarza i szperała w bagażach szukając imienia "Miłosz". Kamera wychodzi z Hotelu. Vicey i Jarek wsiadają do jednej z taksówek, dojeżdżają do Francji, Paryża, gdzie już będąc na wieży Eiffla Jarek zrzuca Vicey na zakochanych poziom niżej. Wszystko kończy się hukiem, krzykiem, słowem "K*rwa, Le P*rdolle" i dźwiękiem karetki. W opuszczonym Hangarze w Danii, Majli zaczyna demolować wszystko co znajdzie się na drodze Kuli do Burzenia. Weseli budowlańcy zaczęli jej dziękować za rozbiórkę i porywają ją do Moskwy. Tam widzi jak Luciana roznosi tych budowlańców za przyniesienie Majli, a nie Luki. Dzwoni telefon. Luciana odbiera wideo rozmowę gdzie widzi jak Lukaninho opala się na plaży w Hiszpanii. Przechodząc właśnie do Hiszpanii, okazuje się że "Hiszpania" to Miasto w Polsce gdzie Luka próbował ukryć się przed Lucianą. Zbudował Plan filmowy Hiszpanii który właśnie w tej chwili Paolo obrzygać Lukę. Na koniec, widzimy całą gromadą przed wielkim tortem z napisem "Total Drama: Stars on the Road!" i po chwili z tortu z hukiem i z dynamitem wyskakuje Rolanda w swoim makijażu. Każdy ucieka, Rolanda rzuca bombę, daje całusa do kamery. Bomba wybucha i znika obraz. > Syria, Damaszek. Bezpieczna Strefa Maggie wraz z Catherine czekała na "zrzut zawodników". Maggie: Mogliśmy jak normalny program zacząć w Kanadzie lub w USA. Catherine: '''Producenci powiedzieli, że tak będzie o wiele więcej frajdy i większa oglądalność. '''Maggie: Już mój dom jest ciekawszy. Ktoś wystrzelił z karabinu. Obie dziewczyny wzdrygnęły ze Strachu. Maggie: W sumie, może bądźmy cicho.. Nagle z samolotu zrzucono wielki kontener z napisem "Ludzie!" na ziemię. Otwarto kontener. Jako pierwsza wychodzi Kunegunda. Kunegunda: 'Że ja jestem w telewizji? Zajebiszcie <3 Gdzie są stoiska z jedzeniem? '''Maggie: '''Witaj Kunegundo! Właściwie to będziesz uczestnikiem, a nie, w ekipie. '''Kunegunda: '''Co? Ja się na to nie zgadzałam! ''Catherine otwiera kontrakt. '''Maggie: Jak widzisz, na Kontrakcie który trzyma blondynka jest wyraźnie napisane, "Osoby wytypowane przez producentów jako tz."Starsy" automatycznie staną się załogą "Gwiazdeczek w Trasie!". Kunegunda: No dobra, może poznam jakiegoś alfonsa <3. Spoglądała na żołnierzy walczących.. 500 m od niej stojących. Kunegunda: 'Aż zachciało mi się wejść na seks chat! :< ''Za nim Kunegunda zeszła z drogi, staranował ją Paolo.. i porzygał się na nią. xD '''Maggie: Taa, witaj Paolo. Dostaniesz torebki na pawie. Na serio, nie zaśmiecisz nam rushowego, puchowego dywanu. Paolo: '''Jej, jakie duże rzygi! O.o '''Kunegunda: '''Ja jestem kobietą! Zarzygałeś mi stanik, całą twarz i wszystko, nawet podeszwy w butach uciekły. '''Paolo: Te wymiociny żyją! Myślał iż Kunegunda jest jego wymiocinami. Catherine: Rzućcie jej jakiś ręcznik. Jak Cath powiedziała, tak też się stało. Kunegunda dostała ręcznikiem.. i przywiązaną do niego cegłą wprost w głowę i zemdlała. Ze skrzyni następnie wychodzi Lukaninho Junior II. Lukaninho: 'Myślałem, że to Chris jest taki nienormalny, że wybiera jakieś skażone Czarnobyle... Myliłem się - Pustynia i wojna, to jest wręcz psychotyczne. ''Maggie zaczyna wymachiwać piłą łańcuchową xD. 'Catherine: '''Szefowo, nie teraz... '''Maggie: '''A tak... Witamy Lukaninho! Luczkę! Luczadora! Lukę! Lukasa! A tak, Juniora II. '''Lukaninho: '''Siema? ''Paolo obrzygał Luczkę xD. 'Paolo: '''Nie, to nie tak jak myślisz! Te rzygi to akurat rzygi powitalne! '''Lukaninho: '''W co ja się wplątałem... ''Ze skrzyni tymczasem wyszła Luciana z jakimś raderem. 'Luciana: '''Wskaźnik genów Lukaninha wręcz wariuje! Wiedziałam, że ten samolot przewoził towar do Hiszpani! ''Luciana stanęła przed Juniorem, zaczęła obmacywać go tym czymś co znajduje metal pod ziemią i rzuca za siebie. Luciana przytula Luczkę :3. '''Luciana: '''Lukaninho! Nareszcie jesteśmy razem! Powiedz mi... Kiedy organizujemy nasz miesiąc miodowy? Kiedy zabierzesz mnie do Rzymu na romantyczną kolację? I ile chcesz mieć dzieci? Wolisz te z cesarskiego cięcia czy urodzone naturalnie? <3 '''Lukaninho: '''Serio? Skoro już tu jestem... To miałem chociaż nadzieję, że odpocznę od zeschizowanych fanek... '''Luciana: '''Ale ja nie jestem fanką, ja jestem twoją przyszłą żoną! <3 '''Lukaninho: '''Chryste... '''Maggie: Tak, ta wariatka to urocza Luciana.. poniekąd urocza.. Następna z kontenera wyszła Vicey. Vicey: Juhu, Ajm populer <3 Maggie: Juhu. To jest Vicey. Vicey: '''Co ja tutaj robię? '''Maggie: '''Uczestniczysz? '''Catherine: Siostrzyczka! <3 Vicey: Stul your Pysk! <3 Następną osobą, która wyszła z kontenera była Czeska Nicky z manekinem sklepowym z domalowaną zieloną, uśmiechniętą twarzą. Nicky: 'Miłoszku, Miłoszku, rozwijaj się..! <3 Czesia kochani, macie mojego Miłosza, prawda? '''Maggie: '''A nasza kolejna urocza wariatka to Czeska Nicky..! Nieeee, nie mamy go w obsadzie... '''Nicky: '''Czy ty mnie okłamujesz? Przecież wyraźnie czuję zapach Miłosza... '''Maggie: '''I znając życie, Miłosz to ten obok ciebie? '''Nicky: '''Nie, nie, ten mój dostojny koleszka to Milek! Chyba widzisz tą uroczą, kocią, zieloną mordkę? '''Catherine: '''Też kiedyś miałam wymyślonego przyjaciela, ale powiedział, że ma dość pracy ze mną i mnie porzucił... ;u; ''A teraz z kontenera wyszła prawie całkowicie obnażona Christina, która wyskoczyła na jakieś miotle. 'Christina: '''Aaaaand so what! I'm feeling like rockstar..! <3 Siemandero ludzie! '''Kunegunda: '''OMG!!! ''Kunegunda zaczęła pryskać w Christinę masłem orzechowym w spreyu xD. 'Kunegunda: '''Już ja dobrze wiem kim TY jesteś!!! Nie myśl, że dotkniesz moich pączusiów! '''Christina: '''Tych takich wielkich, na które teraz patrzę? <.< '''Kunegunda: '''Pfff... ''Odwróciła się i usiadła na pupci. 'Maggie: '''Poznajcie Christinę... A nie, przecież już ją znacie ;u;. Wiesz, że jak zgwałcisz Kundzię to będziesz miała wyrok? '''Christina: '''A skąd ten pomysł..? '''Maggie: '''Producenci to w papierach umieścili... No i Kunegunda. '''Christina: '''Robię co mi się podoba, jestem rockstar, i kocham ooooostre przygody... ''Następna z kontenera wyszła Rolanda. '''Rolanda: O mój boże! Znów wycieczka klasowa! Alex! Alex! Zgubiłam go, ale jak to możliwe, przecież mu seksapil go zawsze przyciąga. Maggie: Rolanda! Witaj! Rolanda: Zaprzestaj, gdzie jest Alex? Maggie: Napisał zakaz zbliżania się.. no przez ciebie nie możemy jechać do Urugwaju ._. . Ale podobno gdzieś tutaj kręci się Richard. Rolanda: Czy ciebie really p*pierdoliło? Ja tutaj nie zostanę! Żołnierze! Tutaj jestem! Piękna co nie? Zabierzcie mnie stąd! Świerszcze.Następna wyszła Fatima. Fatima: Zgadnijcie kto to? To ja! Oczywiście każdy zgadnął. Rolanda: Przepraszam, kim jesteś? Nigdy tak brzydkiej osoby nie widziałam. O.o Nagle zaczęło się trzęsienie ziemi.. raczej to Fatima tak się trzęsła z gniewu po słowach Rolandy. Maggie: '._. To koniec świata wcześniej nastąpi.. ''Fatima podeszła do Rolandy. '''Fatima: Jak śmiesz ty brzydalu Kimberly'owo podobny! Ciebie chyba w fabryce lateksu jako taśma produkcyjna nie chcieli! Zostałaś deportowana do Chin? Bo wyglądasz jak wadliwy produkt z tego kraju! Fatima: Weeeś, bo jeszcze jak tak będziesz krzyczeć to zbrzydniesz jeszcze bardziej. O.o Stażyści rozdzielili dziewczyny i zostawiły je z dalekiej odległości od siebie. Maggie: To była oczywiście Fatima. Następny z kontenera wyszedł Jarosław. Jarosław: Że co to jest k*rwa! Biedronka p*erdolona to to nie jest! I gdzie jest mój Br*war k*rwa?! Ja p*erdole. Maggie: '''Cieszę sie że jednak możemy to cenzurować, miałaś racje by przekonać do tego producentów. '''Catherine: Sie wie! <3 Jarosław: Gdzie my k*rwa jesteśmy?! Maggie: Damaszek? Jarosław: Sama masz daszek p*erdolona dz*wko! Gdzie jesteśmy?! Catherine: "Jesteśmy Syrii a ty bierzesz udział w szalonym show na kase na browary." Catherine ten tekst czytała z książki "Jak rozmawiać z Jarosław'em. Tom 2" Jarosław: Dobra laska, Stul jape. Jarosław zaczął kopać jakiś kamień. xD Następnie z kontenera wyszła Nina. Nina: Jej, kolejni klienci (gusta). Maggie: Nie, to nie jest Warsaw Shore. Prawdopodobnie nie będziesz miała kontaktu z mężczyznami, właściwie, jest ich tylko troje. Nina: Ale są dziewczyny! (gusta) Nina z radością wyjęła flaszkę ze stanika i wypiła sobie trochę trunku. Nina: '''O! o! o! Tak smakuuje żyycie! '''Maggie: Nie.. ale jak wygrasz, Nina, to będziesz mogła wydać fortunę na męskie i damskie dz*wki do towarzystwa i na tonę alkoholu! Nina: '''Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! <333 '''Jarosław: GDZIE ALKOHOL K*RWA?! Maggie zaczęła przeliczać. Maggie: Brakuje jednej osoby. Cathi sprawdziwła kontener, była tam dziura po kuli. Catherine: Czyli.. ktoś już tędy uciekł ;u;. Podjechał dźwig a na nim wisząca Majli na kuli. Majli: Je! Takie wielkie wejście! TWERK! Maggie: Majli, to twoja ostatnia Kula, raczej dzisiaj żadniej nie dostaniesz. ^^ Majli: Nieee! Kula nagle po prostu spadła na ziemię gniotąc Majli. Majli: 'Totalnie Twerkujące nie Wow! x_x '''Maggie: '''Dobrze, to jak wszyscy już są w komplecie, to pora na objaśnienia! '''Kunegunda: 'Że co proszeeee? Kundi Kundi domaga się odpoczynku, helloł? Nawet nie wiesz jak męczące jest spadanie w kontenerze! 'Maggie: '''Jest takie piękne przysłowie "Na odpoczynek trzeba zapracować" i tym przysłowiem się będziemy kierować! No, ale nie znacie zasad... Więc... Ekhem... '''Catherinie: '''A tak... ''Catherine daje Maggie jakieś papiery. 'Maggie: '''Drodzy... Hahah... Drodzy zawodnicy... W naszym show będziemy podróżować po świecie Rusho-Mobilem! right|200px ''Wszyscy zrobili minę "A co to?". Maggie wskazła na piękny, słitaśny Rushowy Autobus. <3 'Maggie: '''Każdego dnia wykonujemy jakieś wyzwanie! Będą trzy drużyny, a co do drużyn, to wspomnę o nich w dalszej części... Ale jednak jest coś tam jeszcze, co do ceremonii. Każdego dnia jedna drużyna wygrywa i zdobywa immunitet, druga jest bezpieczna, a trzecia ląduje na ceremonii! '''Wszyscy: '''Oooh... '''Maggie: '''Spokojnie.... Em, na czym to... Cholera, zgubiłam się, Alfonso! '''Catherine: '''Tak? ;_; '''Maggie: '''Pomóż mi... '''Catherine: '''Chyba tutaj teraz musisz czytać. '''Maggie: '''Dziękuję ci za pomoc! <3 Tak więc, zwycięzcy będą spali w tej klasie na górze, gdzie są mega wygodne siedzenia i basen! A pozostali będą spali w klasie na dole, gdzie z góry spływa woda z basenu. Oczywiście ja i Alfonsa mamy te najbardziej luksusowe miejsca, przy kierowcy... Swoją drogą, wiecie jaki z niego przystojniak? ^^ Oczywiście Alfonsa nie ma prawa się do niego zbliżać, ale może mi towarzyszyć jak się odprężam. Aha, a jak ktoś odpadnie to zostawiamy go tam, gdzie odbywało się zadanie, nie liczcie na takie luksusy z naszej strony... Zostawiamy Was z bagażem... No cóż, to chyba wszystko! Zadanie I ''Maggie rzuciła do Catherine papiery. 'Maggie: '''A teraz najlepsza część! Zaaadanie! ''Świerszcze. 'Maggie: '''Podziwiam ten entuzjazm, serio. Widzicie tych mega seksiastych żołnierzy z teledysku Katy Perry - Part Of Me? '''Rolanda: '''Ooo tak, megaśnie seksiastych! <3 '''Maggie: '''Tak więc macie przyjemność z nimi tak jakby pracować. Po środku tego placu boju, Catherine ukryła flagi z logami waszych przyszłych drużyn! Oczywiście sami musicie je zyskać... Radziłabym być ostrożna i biec, bo żołnierze mają prawdziwą broń, no i uważajcie na Arabów, to jest jeszcze gorsze! Ale, żeby nie było tak nudno, to pora na piosenkę! '''Jarosław: '''Przecież ku*wa nie było nic o jakimś posr*nym śpiewaniu kure*wskich piosenek, szmato! '''Maggie: '''Serio myśleliście, że takie ofiary losu, jak wy, mimo, że gwiazdy, będą śpiewać piosenki? Helloł? Oczywiście, będziemy puszczać piosenki z naszego kochanego radia, to nam zawsze musi wystarczyć, kiedy nie mamy komputera i TV. Jak tylko puszczę muzykę, macie zacząć biec! Aha, kolory flag drużyn są widoczne dopiero po wykąpaniu w wodzie, bo jak tak to są to takie szare kawałki tkaniny... No nic, więc, gotowi? ''Catherine włącza radio i zaczyna lecieć piosenka Eweliny Lisowskiej - W stronę słońca <3 center|335px|Ewelka Lisowska - W stronę słońca Jako pierwsza ruszyła Rolanda, zapał był wielki. 'Rolanda: '''Hey, My Name's Rolanda! I'm so Sexy! <3.. ''Na te słowa żołnierze Syryjscy zaczęli celować w Rolandę. 'Rolanda: '''A! Nie! Nie w twarz! Alex! Ratuj! Dobra! Richard też! ''W tym czasie jak Rolanda "tańcowała" od kul wystrzelonych przez żołnierzy, Nina i Christina postanowiły razem odnaleźć flagę. <3 '''Nina: Którego obsługujesz? <3 Christina: Nie wiem, chyba 9/10 Syryjczyków to pedały <3 Nina: Ja biorę 10 a ty 9. <3 Christina: Okeej <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Catherine: Tym razem pokój zwierzeń to zwykła toaletka, ta malutka w autobusie. Bayu <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Nina: Ależ ta napalona dziewczyna jest głupiutka, chyba będę musiała jej dać klapsa. Ale najpierw *Wzięła łyk wódki*. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Christina: Ta seksowna alkoholiczka na serio myśli że jestem głupia <3 Seriously, nie zdradziłabym mojego ukochanego.. ciekawe co wyprawia z moimi "zabaweczkami" (mean) <3 Christina zaczęła uciekać i biec, i biec, aż wreszcie walnęła w prost jakiegoś Syryjskiego żołnierza. Christina: Hej słodziuchny.. o nie, to Pedał.. Christina przeskoczyła nad niziutkim Syryjskim Pedałem i zaczęła biec dalej ale Nina wystrzeliła w nią jakąś petardę oślepiającą. (xD). Nina: Dzięki skarbie! :* Strzeliła w Syryjczyka który dał jej broń (xD). (Pokój Zwierzeń)Maggie: Żaden Syryjczyk oraz żadna osoba nie ucierpiała podczas trwania programu.. Chociaż, gdyby ich tutaj zostawić to w sumie mogliby skończyć to wojnę, szkoda <3. Vicey zaczęła biec przez pole minowe, zabawne że tam mają nawet pole minowe. xD. Vicey: Ow now! Tutaj nie rosnął Potejtos? Aaa! Vicey wskoczyła na jakiś rowerek pozostawiony przez chłopca (kiedyś tam xD) i zaczęła pędzić w stronę flag. Vicey: Łiii, ar de czempions, maj frend cz-cz-czy coś! <3 Wjechała w błoto. Vicey: 'No kam an! ;u; ''Paolo przechodził się i zobaczył Vicey w błocie.. zrzygał się na nią. 'Vicey: ' left '''Paolo: Sorki! :< W tym czasie, Jarosław zamiast próbować zdobyć flagi, po prostu bił żołnierzy kijem od bejsbola. Jarosław: 'Ty k*rwa rudy sk*rwysynu! Ty na wojnie jesteś p*zdo?! Takich złamańców k*rwa nie powinno być w tym p*erdolonym wojsku K*rwa jego mać! ''Żołnierze zwijali się z bólu od agresji Jarosława kijem bejsbolowym. W tym czasie Fatima leciała jak szalona. Kule ją omijały. '''Fatima: Ja jestem gwiazdą szuje! <3 Nagle złapała jedną z flag i uciekła do Maggie. Maggie: '''Jakby co, to my za zachowanie Jarka nie odpowiadamy. Ooo, Fatima ma flagę. <3. Wykąp flagę. '''Fatima: Fuj. Umyła flagę. Miała kolor żółty. Maggie: Super, czyli będziesz pierwszą kapitanką. Dajecie dalej reszta, każdy musi zdobyć flagę. Fatima: Ha Ha. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Fatima: To było do przewidzenia że żołnierze mnie nie zaatakują. Zaatakowali by tylko Kimberly, właśnie, gdzie ona jest? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Syryjczyk: هذه الفتاة السوداء بدا وكأنه عاهرة. الحزن، وقالت انها لا تريد أن تخدمنا :< (tłumaczenie: Ta czarnoskóra dziewczyna wyglądała jak prostytutka. Żal, nawet nie chciała nas obsłużyć :<) Luka próbował ignorować Lucianę. Czeska Nicky latała jak opentanta szukając pomiędzy armią Majlosza. Luciana: Wiesz że nasze dzieci będą piłkarzami?! <3 Luka: Jakie dzieci? Luciana: Zdobyłam troszkę czegoś białego od ciebie! Co nie, jak wygram, idę do najbliższego szpitala, zrobię in vitro. Będziesz prawnym ojcem naszego Lukaninho Juniora III <333 Luka: Że what?! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Skąd ona ma to?! Mogłem w sumie nie brać Tatiany na noc. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Luciana: Narysowałam jakby wyglądała nasza 7 dzieci, oczywiście sami chłopcy, jakbym ich już urodziła! <3 *wyjmuje obrazki* To Juano Severino, Lukaninho Junior III, Alberto, Luciano, Luca, Pucker Lucan i Luciano Lukaninho <3333 Nicky: Majlosz! <3 Szukam ciebie Majloszu, z warszawy-szawy-szawy. <3 Syryjczyk: Shut Up! Syryjczyk próbował ją zastrzelić ale skończyły mu się naboje. Nicky: '''Super! <3 A teraz, nazywasz się Majlosz? ^^ '''Syryjczyk: Youssef. Nicky: ._. Nicky walnęła go w twarz i poszła dalej. <3 Gdzieś tam troszkę dalej Majli ciągnęła za sobą kulę do burzenia. Majli: 'I... Came in like... a Wrecking Ball! I never... hit so cholera jasna tak się nie da. ;( ''Rzuciła łańcuch na piasek i tupła nogą. 'Majli: '''Rozumiem, że na pustyniach nie ma sufitu, ale to już jest przesada. ;u; Uuu... Cześć przystojniacy! <3 ''Żołnierze zaczęli celować w Majli, a tamta schowała się za kulą. 'Majli: '''O nie, oni nie wiedzą kim jestem ;_;. Przecież jestem Majli Sajrus! ;_; Eh, już wiem! ''Majli usiadła na kuli próbując odsłonić jak najwięcej kroczu. 'Majli: '''Eh, Ja jestem HANA MONTANA! Ja jestem skarb narodowy Ameryka! Jeśli wy mnie zabić, to stracicie do jasnej cholery największą gwiazdę międzynarodowego showbizu... ;_; 'Żołnierz: 'Ameryka? '''Majli: '''A więc to tak! Myślicie, że mnie tak łatwo nabierzecie? Chodźcie kochani! <3 ''Majli radośnie podbiegła do żołnierzy i zaczęła twerkować, a żołnierze zrobili to samo. xD 'Majli: '''Właśnie tak! Dalej! La la di da di! We like party! ''Dała klapsa żołnierzowi. 'Żołnierz: '''What the... '''Majli: '''Hm, i to się właśnie nazywa spontan. Kiedy nie wiesz co zaśpiewać, wymyślaj na poczekaniu przypadkowe słowa... A tak, co ja miałam... Miło się z wami współpracowało kochani! ''Odurzeni perfumami Majli żołnierze pomachali jej na do widzenia. '' '''Kunegunda: '''No nie, to jest po prostu tra-ge-dia! Nie mogę nigdzie złapać żadnego wi-fi, no i to po prostu paranoja, jak tu w ogóle cokolwiek udostępnić na JuTubie... O dobra, jest... ''Kundzia zaczęła pisać coś na fejsiku. 'Kunegunda: '''Jestem w Syrii... Przede mną stoją uzbrojeni w śrut napaleni na świeże mięsko mężczyźni! Pora na grzybobranie! <33333 ;***** ''Kunegunda zrobiła jakiś obrót, nie wiadomo nawet czemu. Żołnierze zaczęli strzelać w Kundzię. 'Kunegunda: '''Ha-ha! Chyba nie myśleliście, że Kundi Kundi jest otwartym klubem o każdej porze? Najpierw należy coś powiedzieć, abym otworzyła przed wami mojego sezama! Chyba tak to się nazywało... ''Wszystkie naboje się odbijały od Kundzi. ;u; 'Kunegunda: 'Że co proszę? Że co? Że wy, tak wy, próbujecie..!? Żołnierz złapał Kundzię od tyłu, jakkolwiek to brzmi. ;u; 'Kunegunda: '''Ooo, podoba mi się twoja determinacja! Ale żeby Kundi Kundi zezwoliła na rozsunięcie swych zgrabnie jędrnych puf-pufów, to trzeba powiedzieć magiczne słowo! <3 'Żołnierz: '? '''Kunegunda: '''Co to za lokal, boshe. >.< Idę wykonywać jakieś wyzwanie czy co to w ogóle jest... ''Kundzia poszła w kierunku swojego celu, wykonując kilka bardzo prowokacyjnych póz. Nieopodal Kundi Kundi, gdzieś czołgał się Luka. 'Luka: '''Oby jej za mną nie było, oby jej za mną nie było... ''Junior się obrócił, miał szczęście, bowiem Luciana była z przodu, a nie z tyłu... 'Luciana: '''O nie! Lukuś! Zranili cię? ;( '''Luka: '''Co? Nie! Nic mi nie jest! '''Luciana: '''Zawsze byłeś taki męski i odważny... Wiedziałam, że te piczki mogłyby ci coś zrobić, dlatego wzięłam dwie flagi. <3 '''Luka: '''I znając życie są w tym samym kolorze? '''Luciana: '''Nie wiem, zgaduj. <3 '''Luka: '''Są? '''Luciana: '''To będzie niespodzianeczka dla Ciebie. ;* '''Luka: '''A czy dasz mi kiedyś spokój? '''Luciana: '''Hahaha, głuptasku ty mój... :* '''Luka: '''Dobra, może wracajmy już? '''Luciana: '''Okej. <3 ''Luka miał już wstać, ale Luciana go kopła. xD 'Luciana: '''O nie! Luczka! Czyż ty oszalał z miłości? Oczywiście do mnie... <3 '''Luka: '''O co ci chodzi? '''Luciana: '''Nie pozwolę ci wracać pieszo, skoro jesteś zraniony. ;( '''Luka: '''Ale ja nie jestem... ''Luciana wzięła go na barana. xD 'Luciana: '''Yaaay! Czuję jego banana na swoich plecach... (gusta) '''Luka: '''Może po prostu już idź... ''Luciana ruszyła z kopyta. '' '''Christina: '''Chyba nikt nie paaaatrzy... Hehehe... ''Chrisia wyjęła z nikąd slipki Fernando i zaczęła je obwąchiwać. 'Christina: '''Taki tam mały zapach dla adrenaliny. :D ''Zaczęła biec przed siebie brechtając się bez powodu, aż wpadła na żołnierza. 'Christina: '''Zderzyliśmy się ze sobą... Wiesz co to znaczy..? 'Żołnierz: '? '''Christina: 'Że muszę cię skarcić kijem od szczotki... >:) 'Żołnierz: '(szok) Christina wyjęła zza pleców szczotkę do zamiatania i zaczęła nią... ;u; Wiecie chyba co ;u; Zapłakany żołnierz po jakieś chwili uciekł, a reszta zgrimadzonych uciekła. 'Christina: '''Pierwszy raz zawsze boli. Trudno, może spotkamy się jeszcze nie raz? :D Nie? ''Chrisia zaczęła kopać w piasku. Znalazła flagę i pobiegła do Maggie. 'Paolo: '''Chyba mi się nie uda. :( ''Paolo szedł przed siebie bekając po drodze. '' '''Paolo: '''Czuję się... Bezużyteczny. :( ''Nagle się zerzygał. ;u; 'Paolo: '''O dobra, już mi lepiej. <3 ''Nagle spotkał kilku Żołnierzy. 'Paolo: '''O nie, to dietetycy. ;_; ''Paolo się skulił. 'Paolo: '''Błagam, nie róbcie mi krzywdy. ;_; To co widzieliście to tylko omamy, iluzja, przywidzenie. ;_; ''Żołnierze już mieli strzelić, kiedy nagle Paolo się na nich zrzygał. Żołnierze też się zrzygali i położyli. 'Paolo: '''Przechowywałem je na później, ale najwidoczniej nie ma już takiej potrzeby. <3 ''Paolo wziął flagę i zaczął biec z gracją i wdziękiem, przyczym robił obroty. Po jakimś czasie się przewrócił i zrzygał... Kolejny raz... 'Jarosław: '''No kur*wa mać! Żaden sku**syn nie będzie mi machał jakimś czarnym kut*sem przed nosem! ''Zaczął okładać bejsbolem jakiegoś żołnierza. ;u; 'Jarosław: '''I żebyś zapamiętał ku*wa! Moje imię to Ja-ro-sław! Powiedz ku*wa jeszcze raz do mnie coś po tym twoim zas**nym ingliszu, a ci nas*am na ryj jak będziesz spał! Słyszysz? Postawię ci wielkiego kloca na ryj! ''Jaruś biegł i prężył się jak taki Badass. Potem pokazał fakersa jakiemuś żołnierzowi i wsadził mu go w oko. ;u; 'Jarosław: '''Ta kurewska flaga musi tu być! ''Zaczął kopać, nic nie znalazł. ;u; 'Jarosław: '''Kur*wa! ''Nagle zauważył jakąś dziewczynkę bawiącą się flagą... Tak w ogóle, co na placu boju robi dziewczynka? O.o 'Jarosław: '''Dawaj to szmaciarzu! ''Zaczął się bić z małą dziewczynką. Jaruś przegrał. O.o 'Jarosław: '''O kur*wa, jak piecze... '''Dziewczynka: '''Pf... ''Zarzuciła focha i odeszła. Jarosław rzucił w nią kamieniem i zabrała flagę. xD 'Jarosław: '''Hehe... ''Majli była już bliska zdobycia Flagi, zaraz za nią leciała całkowicie wybłotniała Vicey. 'Majli: '''Jak ja kocham twerkować! <3 '''Vicey: '''Hu kers. ''Majli stanęła i zatrzymała Vicey. '''Majli: Że coś ty powiedziała?! <3 Vicey: Get ałt mi z drogi bicz! Obie zaczęły się bić. W tym czasie podszedł Jarosław, wziął flagę i odszedł. xD Maggie: 'Seriously, one tak się zachowują? '''Jarosław: '''Co mam zrobić z tą k*rwa flagą!? '''Maggie: '''Wypłukaj w wodzie. ''Jarosław podszedł, wypłukał flagę w wodzie i.. okazała się być żółta ._. '''Maggie: Czyli, będzięsz w drużynie z Fatimą! <3 Fatima: Że co ja słyszę na "wolne od Kimberly" uszy?! Jarosław: Że jak k*rwa jego p*erdolona matka mać?! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Jarosław: K*rwa. Ch*j, wygram tą grę z tą dz*wką lub bez niej k*rwa. Dziewczyny przestały się kłócić. '' '''Majli: '''Koniec? Nie chce mi się już bić i Twerkować :( '''Vicey: '''Tak.. ''Vicey walnęła ją, zabrała swoją flagę i pobiegła do Maggie. Majli: Załatwie cię zdz*ro kulą do burzenia! Złapała za flagę i poleciała. Vicey jako pierwsza wypłukała flagę i była koloru.. Zielonego. Maggie: Brawo! Będziesz w druzynie B <3 Vicey: Kaptejn (megusta) Majli próbowała umyć flagę ale nie mogła. Maggie: Aaaa, ta flaga jest już taka.. myj ją może tak.. pół godziny ._. . Christina wesoła zaczęła nucić jakąś muzyczkę. Christina: Tut, tutu, oł oł. Zauważyła ją Nina i zaczęła słuchać. Nina: '''Co to za muzyczka? <3 '''Christina: A nie wiem, chyba z jakiegoś pornosa! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Nina: Tak sądziłam że tytuł Zboczonej zdz*ry będzie trudny do zdobycia.. ale pokonam to szmaciare! <3 Nina zauważyła przystojniaka na horyzoncie. Nina: '''Uhuhu, czuję że gdzieś się zrobi mokro. ^^ '''Christina: Nie płacz, to nic że on jest Gejem. :< Nina: |D ? Christina: 'Aaa, nic. ._. ''Nina odeszła, Christina zauważyła flagę. '''Christina: Moja <3 Złapała flagę i wróciła do Maggie. Maggie: 'Dobra, wykorzystaj wiaderko nr.2 <3 '''Christina: '''No okej. ''Umyła ją w wodzie, była koloru różowego. '''Maggie: Jej. Kapitanka nr. 3 <3 Majli: Ej! Ona szybciej zobaczyła kolor! :< Catherine: 'To czemu myjesz flagę w przezroczystym oleju? '''Majli: '._. ? 'Maggie: '''Upsi :/ ''Majli umyła flagę w dobrej wodzie. Jej kolor to Rushowy ;u;. '''Maggie: '''Heh, będziesz z Christiną w drużynie. ^.^ ._. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Majli: '''Mogłam być kapitanem! -.- Zabiję ją kulą do burzenia! Tweeerk! <3 '''Kunegunda: '''Dobra, mam tą paskudną flagę, która nie zasługuje na noszenie jej przeze MUA! Co mam teraz zrobić...? ''Kundzia tupła nóżką. Catherine: 'Wymocz ją w wiaderku! '''Kunegunda: '''Uuu... Really? ''Kundzia zdjęła majteczki i próbowała chyba zamoczyć swoją myszkę w wiaderku. 'Catherine: '''Miałam na myśli flagę, nie myszkę! '''Kunegunda: '''Ty sobie kpisz z Kundi, prawda? Kundi musi wiedzieć o co chodzi, zanim coś zrobi! ''Kundzia rzuciła flagę do wiaderka. Potem ją przetarła ręką. 'Maggie: '''Brawo Kundzia! Oficjalnie ogłaszam, że jesteś w drużynie z Vicey! ''Kundzia podajarana usiadła na pupci i zaczęła piszczeć, nagle rozkminiła sprawę. 'Kunegunda: '''Aha, wiedziałam. ''Z oddali pędziła niczym struś Luciana ze swoim narzeczonym. (please) 'Luciana: '''W takim tępie jakim biegnę, dorobimy się dzieci! '''Lukaninho: 'Że co!? 'Luciana: '''Luczek, żartujesz? Wyobraź sobie nasze dzieci... Te piękne włosy, no i duże cycki u dziewczynek i duże... klaty u chłopców... <3 '''Maggie: '''No już, pogadacie później, mamy jeszcze drugie zadanie! ''Luciana umyła flagę. 'Maggie: '''Kongratulejszyns! Luciana jest od tej chwili w drużynie z Vicey! '''Luciana: '''Luczka! Luczka! Musimy być w tej samej drużynie! Będę manipulować moralnie kolorem flagi, żeby tylko był zielony!!! '''Lukaninho: '''Oby nie zielony, oby nie zielony... ''Luczka umył flagę, była koloru zielonego. <3 'Lukaninho: '''Nieee... '''Luciana: '''Tak!!! ''Przytuliła Luczkę. 'Maggie: '''Gratuluję (please). Jesteś w drużynie z Vicey... i Lucianą. (please) ''Przyszła nagle Nicky. 'Czeska Nicky: '''No nie, mój Miłosz musi tu być ;(... Mileku, widziałeś Miłosza..? :( ''Pomachała głową Mileka na "nie". 'Czeska Nicky: '''Boże, tak być nie może ;(... Może jak wykonam zadanie to odkryje we mnie ukryty talent i ożeni się ze mną! <3 ''Czeska Nicky zamoczyła flagę, która była koloru żółtego. <3 'Maggie: '''Czeska NIcky jest w drużynie Fatimy, bez Miłosza. (please) '''Czeska Nicky: ';( Nagle przybyło szczęśliwe dziecko downa. :3 'Paolo: '''La li li da dum dam! <3 ''Paolo zmoczył flagę, a potem zrzygał się do wiaderka... Znowu. 'Maggie: '''O fuj, Paolo, jesteś w drużynie Christiny... Alfonso! '''Catherine: '''Tak? ;_; '''Maggie: '''Weź wymień wodę w wiaderku... Czy coś... ''Catherine westchnęła i poszła wymienić wodę z wiaderkiem. Nagle przybyła Nina z flagą i slipkami w ręku. 'Maggie: '''Eee... Moja słodka pomoc nie zdążyła wymienić wody, przez pewien "incydent"... Tak w ogóle, to po co ci te slipki? O.o '''Nina: '''Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? (please) '''Maggie: '''Nie. Poczekaj chwileczkę. '''Nina: '''Pewnie. <3 ''Nastała cisza... 'Nina: '''Co sądzisz o seksie międzyrasowym? :D '''Maggie: '''W tej kwestii jestem rasistką. ._. '''Nina: '''A ja tam się potrafię ucieszyć każdą zdobyczą. <3 Kiedyś nawet wsadziłam mojemu psu ogórek do d*py, ale mama powiedziała, że to znęcanie się nad zwierzęciem i od tej pory mam zakaz jedzenia ogórków. :( '''Maggie: '''Smutne... ''Nagle przyszła Catherine z wiaderkiem wody. 'Maggie: '''No nareszcie! Wymocz flagę! ''Nina zaczęła myć flagę, w dosyć nietypowym stylu. 'Maggie: '...A co do ciebie Alfonso, musimy obgadać twoje spóźnialstwo... O! Brawo! Jesteś w drużynie Christiny! 'Nina: '''Razem z Majli. <3 ''Przybyła nagle Rolanda, która ciągła za sobą jakiegoś żołnierza. 'Rolanda: '''Mnie... się... nigdy... nie odmawia! <3 ''Puściła żołnierza, żeby przejść do ten teges, ale żołnierz zwiał. 'Rolanda: '''Jak trudno być w tych czasach piękną... ;( ''Rolanda umyła flagę szlochając pod nosem.... Kolor żółty! <3 'Maggie: '''Wspaniała Rolanda, w drużynie Fatimci! ''Wszyscy byli już przy członkach swoich drużyn. 'Maggie: '''Tak więc skoro wiemy już kto i w jakiej jest drużynie... Pora na nazwy! Nazwy wymyślaci wy, miałam obawy czy nie jesteście aż tak nieinteligentni na to... Ale zdam się na was! Zacznijmy od Kapitanki B, czyli Vicey! right|130px '''Vicey: '''Of kors chcę hew somfing lajk mi! Moja drużyna - Hipnotajzing! <33333 '''Maggie: '''Aha... Świetnie. No dobrze, a teraz Kapitanka C, czyli Christina. Jak się nazwie Twoja drużyna? right|130px '''Christina: '''Zrób Mi Dobrze <3 '''Maggie: '''Jednak nie jesteście aż tak inteligentni... Ale teraz pora na Kapitankę A, czyli Fatimę! Może najmądrzejszą z was wszystkich... '''Fatima: '''Oczywiście, że jestem najmądrzejsza! Moja drużyna musi nazywać się bardzo ekstrawagancko... Coś oryginalnego... coś... pięknego! Moja drużyna to Fatima... right|130px '''Rolanda: '''Na odwyku! <3 '''Fatima: '''Czemu na Odwyku?! '''Maggie: 'Świetnie, kolejna zryta nazwa... Więc od dzisiaj jesteście drużynami! Haha, nie cieszcie się, pora na kolejne zadanie! Wiem jak was to cieszy... Grupowe westchnięcie. Zadanie II right|130px right|130px right|130px Wszyscy byli oczywiście już poustawieni drużynami. Maggie stała koło dziwnego kartonu z napisem "Catherine". 'Maggie: '''Dobrze moi drodzy! Czas na drugie zadanie.. '''Vicey: '''Sorry! Gdzie moja bitch, znaczy, siostra? '''Maggie: '''Tutaj stoi przecież. ''Dotknęła kartonu a on się rozwalił. 'Maggie: '''Ktoś ją uprowadził! O_O ''Wszyscy westchnęli. '''Maggie: Dobra, dobra. Porwali ją już dawno ale myślałam że ten karton na razie was zmyli. Tak czy siak, zmieniamy plany. Odnajdziecie ją. Potrzebuje jej bo jako jedyna umie prowadzić Rusho-mobil. Jarosław: '''Ale nie wiemy k*rwa gdzie szukać tej szm*aty! '''Maggie: '''Właściwie, wiedziałam że się kiedyś zgubi więc wczepiłam jej chip. '''Fatima: Wczepiłaś dziewczynie chip jak psu?! Ooo, muszę coś takiego zrobić z Kimberly. Christina: '''Już nie mówiąc o fakcie że mogłaś wysłać kogoś kto by ją uratował skoro wiesz gdzie jest <3 '''Maggie: '''Fundusze wyszły na zapłaceniu Syryjczykom za straty psychicznie po waszym spotkaniu, poza tym, kupiłam sobie nowiuśki smartfon który nie umiem obsługiwać. No ale, jej sygnał może być niedokładny ale akurat przyszedł mój zapas Catho-esów. Brzmi jak GPS. ^^ '''Lukaninho: '''Tylko tobie się tak wydaje. '''Maggie: ._. Wracając, musicie ją uwolnić i przyprowadzić, żywą lub nie.. ale lepiej żywą. ;D Nicky: 'Super! Super Milosza Divka uratuje tego Cata! ''Nasypała coś na rękę. '''Nicky: Kici kici kici! :3 Rolanda: Głupia wieśniaro, mamy uratować tą małą pociągającą blondynę a nie kota! Pewnie przetrzymuje ją Alex. Wiem to, on zawsze lubił zabawy gdzie ja muszę dopaść zwierzynę. Mru <3 Majli: Zwierzynę to ty chyba łapiesz w rezerwacie przyrody. Zmiażdżę tego łotra swoją kulą. <3 Maggie: '''A, tak. Niestety ale nie mogliśmy pozwolić na przywożenie ciągle kul do burzenia, nie będziesz mogła ich używać jednak dzisiaj. '''Majli: Nieeee! Co ja teraz będę robić w życiu! ;( Maggie: 'Ale jednak zobaczyliśmy że w twoim kontrakcie pisze że co jakiś czas może pojawiać się karzeł lub zwierzątko, znaleźliśmy tylkozwierzątko.. ''Z zgniecionego kartonu wypełzł jamnik imieniem Dickson (xDD) . '''Majli: Dawaj! <333 Majli zaczęła twerkować a Dickson jakimś sposobem uderzył ją w pupe. xD Majli: Nada się (Me Gusta) Maggie: Dobra, możecie szukać. Maggie rzuciła im Catho-esy oraz jakieś przedmioty w razie ataku czy coś. xD Poczynania Fatim: Drużyna miała mieszane uczucia co do przywództwa Fatimy, właściwie, na głos tylko to mówiła Rolanda która i tak wypatrywała wciąż Alex'a. Przemieszczali się po opuszczonej uliczce. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Fatima: To było jasne że ja zostałabym kapitanką! Jestem gwiazdą, więc dziwnie by było jakby taka glono-landa została kapitanką.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Rolanda: .., ale ja się pytam czemu ona?! Kto ma seksapil?! No kto?! Oczywiście że.. <-||-> (Pokój Zwierzeń)Fatima: .. ja! Jestem przecież doskonała! Poza tym.. <-||-> (Pokój Zwierzeń)Rolanda: ..ja nie miałam operacji by być piękna jak ta cała Fatimka. Pff przecież..! <-||-> (Pokój Zwierzeń)Fatima/Rolanda: TO JA JESTEM TUTAJ GWIAZDĄ! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Nicky: '''Majlosz.. *.* ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Jarosław:' K*rwa.. *.* Nagle drużyna natrafiła na kawałek stroju Catherine. Rolanda: '''O! o! o! Tutaj był Kotek! <3 '''Nicky: '''Gdzie?! Uwielbiam kotki! ^.^ '''Jarosław: ..ja p*erdole! Rolanda: Wieem! Oszałamiam Ciebie swoim pięknem! :D Jarosław podniósł cegłe i nią ją piznął. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Rolanda: 'Mrr. Taki sam prezent zaręczynowy dostałam od Alexa :*. ''Fatima podniosła materiał. '''Fatima: Hm.. Reverse, kolekcja wiosna/lato, rok, 2007? Booosh, brak stylu! D: Nicky: '''W czym ma to nam help divko? '''Fatima: Hm.. nie wiem. Wszyscy westchnęli, tylko Jarek mruknął "K*rwa". Fatima: '''Czemu nie skorzystamy z Catho-Esa? '''Jarosław: Bo ta S*ka przehandlowała go Syryjczykowi za "Miłosz hair". Wskazał bejsbolem na Nicky. Nicky: Skąd miałam wiedzieć że yes ma na imię Alpaka z Toronto?! ;C Niezręczna cisza. Fatima: Chołoto, macie szczęście że mam w głowie radar na złe gusta, przekręce tylko z Kimberly na Catherine go i znajdę ją! Fatima weszła w budynek oznaczony "Danger!" a wraz za nią reszta. Poczynania Hipnotajzing: Tutaj o dziwo panowała cisza, no gdyby wszyscy nie chcieli zabić Vicey za jej paplanie. Lukaninho był zajęty by odrzucać względy Luciany a Kunegunda myślała tylko o swoich "fanach". (Pokój Zwierzeń)Vicey: Jes! Ajm de kapitan! Super, i drużyna nazywa się Hipnotajzing! <3 Chyba padnę z zachwytu i swojego bjuti <3. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Vicey jest strasznie gadatliwa, ale wolę ją niż Luciane. Taka prawda. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Luciana: Faza 1, trafić do tej samej drużyny co Luka, zakończona! <3 Luczadorek się nie spodziewa co będzie w fazie 2! <333 Szykujcie welon moje wierne fanki <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Kunegunda: Ah, ależ mi ciężko chodzić! Ah, oh.. oby nikt nie pomyślał że się podnieciłam od chodzenia c:. Kundzia padła na ziemię. Lukaninho: Ona nie żyje? Luciana: Wolałabym żeby nie żyła, byśmy z niej zrobili sobie dywanik :*. Lukaninho: D: (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lukaninho: '''"Nie, nie będziemy wnosić sprawy o to żeby Luciana miała zakaz przebywania koło Ciebie, w końcu, ona poluje na mnie.." Nienawidzę cię Ojcze. '''Vicey: Weźcie ją podnieście! Kłik! <3 Luciana: Od kiedy ty masz nam rozkazywać? Vicey: '''Jestem kapitajn! <3 '''Luciana: .__. Lukaninho: .___. Kunegunda: ._____. Vicey: O, obudziłaś się! <3 Kunegunda: Jak ja nie spałam, wiązałam sznurówkę! ^.^ Lukaninho: Sznurówki? W Japonkach? Kunegunda: '''Weeź, nie ocenia się ludzi po pozorach! -.- '''Lukaninho: ... Vicey: '''Ciekawe gdzie na moim Catho-esie pokazuje, gdzie jest ta bitch. '''Catho-es: Catho-es nie może znaleźć zasięgu. Vicey: '''Fuck, szmaciarski Catho-es, mówiłam że T-Mobile nie działa w syrii! '''Catho-es: Słyszałam to.. dz*wko. Vicey: '''D: '''Luciana/Luka/Kundzia:'' D: Poczynanania "Zrób mi Dobrze <3": ''Tu akurat zamiast poszukiwań, trwała właściwie lekcja seksapilu, którą prowadziła Christina ;u;. Majli się to niestety nie spodobało, więc włożyła głowę w piasek i zaczęła twerkować. Christina: 'I dlatego, nie powinno się robić drinków w pozycji na pieska. <3 '''Nina: '''Ooo, nigdy nie myślałam, że takie mogą być potem konsekwencje. D: Co z tego, że lubię robić to na pieska, skoro tak lepiej nie robić... ''Wyjęła z dekoltu butelkę czegoś mocniejszego i wzięła dużego łyka. '''Paolo: Ej, Chrisia, zrób jeszcze raz tą pozycję, no.. co podpierasz się łokciami i klaskasz pipką! Christina: Dobra! <3 Christina podpiera się łokciami i klaska pipką, tymczasem Nina zauważyła Majli, która twerkuje. Nina: Co robisz, moja ty wreckingowa kulo? <3 Majli: '''No ku**a, w końcu ktoś zauważył, że twerkuję tu półtorej godziny! Przynajmniej Dickson się mną interesuje, c'nie, Dickson? :3 '''Dickson: Hau, hauuaua... Ekhe... Kur... Majli, nie sądzisz, że... Nina i Majli: '''On mówi! :O '''Dickson: '''No co ty nie powiesz, lafiryndo i cyculo. (youdon'tsay) '''Majli: Ha! Teraz powinnaś mi zazdrościć, tylko ja mam gadającego jamnika (gusta). Nina: '''Ee ten... Mi ludzie czasami mówią, że alkohol przeze mnie przemawia... To też się liczy? '''Majli: Nie. Dickson: '''Jezu, co za... Jesteśmy tutaj po kasę, co nie? Chyba powinniśmy znaleźć Cat! '''Majli: Niby jak, młody? :D Dickson: '''Przecież mamy Cato-esa! '''Nina: Ooo, to to jest Cato-es? Myślałam, że jakiś wibrator nowej generacji, zarąbiście wibruje! (gusta) Nina grzebie coś w majteczkach i wyciąga Cato-esa w wydzielinie (mean) Cato-es: Jezu Chryste! Jak tam... Wilgotno... Ekhe... Cato-es zerzygał się na Paolo xD Paolo: Nieźle jak na amatora! ^^ Majli: Wibratorze, powiesz nam gdzie iść by znaleźć tą blond sucz? ^^ Cato-es: Jestem Cato-es, wieśniaro... Kierujcie się gdzieś na północ, potem skręćcie w prawo czy coś... Dickson: 'Czuję te perfumy z rzodkiewki, to na pewno Cat... Chodźcie! ''Wszyscy poszli za Dicksonem. '''Christina: Ooo, gadający jamnik! :D Poczynania Fatim, part Tu: Fatimki znalazły się w budynku z napisem "Danger". Wewnątrz były jakieś materiały wybuchowe, tajemnicza broń biologiczna i jakieś zmutowane robaczki i zwierzątka, ale co z tego. ^^ Fatima: Ta Catoplebs... Zaraz, co ja powiedziałam!? (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Nikt nie może być plebsem! Ta pozycja jest przeznaczona dla Kimberplebsa! Co się ze mną dzieje? Mimo, że jak zawsze lśnię jak gwiazda na niebie..? Czeska Nicky: No dobrze divko, ale czy ty jesteś szur, że ta bicz tu jezt? Rolanda: Patrzcie, jeżyk! Rolanda wskazła na jakiegoś szczura, któremu wrósł drut kolczasty w plecy ;u; Rolanda: 'Chcęęę takiego! <3 Wygląda jak ten kolega Alexa, jak się nazywał... A tak, jeżyk! <3 ''Rolanda wskoczyła do pudła z materiałami wybuchowymi, w których schował się "jeżyk". Nagle rozpoczęło się jakieś pikanie. '''Jarosław: '''Mamy... ku*wa... prze**ane!!! '''Fatima: Jestem zbyt piękna by umrzeć! No i zbyt odlotowa, oryginalna, inteligentna, przyjacielska... Aaa!!! Eksplozjo, weź sobie tego wymoczka! Fatima popchnęła Jarosława. Nagle kamera pokazuje wybuchający budynek, a w powietrzu lecą sobie Fatimki. Czeska Nicky: Majloooszu! Ja lecieć do cyby! Rolanda: Ja tylko chciałam pogłaskać jeżyka! :( Poczynania Hipnotajzing, part tu: Drużyna Hipnotajzing powoli zbliżała się ku jakiegoś obozu Syryjczyków. Kilku właśnie odpoczywało. Lukaninho: Vicey, jesteś pewna, że idziemy w dobrym kierunku? Vicey: Czy ty dołbt in maj mózg? Of kors, że wiem gdzie idziemy! <3 To nie moja falt, że ten stjupit T-Mobile nie ma zasięgu i ten Cato-es się na mnie obraził! >.< Lukaninho: Twoje zmysły chyba zawodzą... Vicey: Skoro newer mnie nie zawiodły... bo nie miały jeszcze okeżyn, to chyba nofing bad się nie stanie, co nie? ^^ Zresztą zobacz, ta Maggie or somfing przygotowała nam w nagrodę diner. :3 Lukaninho: Lepiej zawróćmy, serio... Luciana: '''O tak! Męskość Luczki mówi żeby zawrócić, więc rób szmaciuro co ci każe! >:( '''Kunegunda: A po co zawracać? Tam są łóżka, ogienek i krzesełka, czyli idealna okazja by sobie napstrykać foteczek na tweeterka. :D Lukaninho: Kunegunda, ser... Vicey: Szat ap i łacz! :D Haaaaj, seksaj mens! Jestem zarąbista Vicey kaptejn mojej drużyny! <3 Ar ju noł, gdzie jest taka słit i ładna blondi co wygląda na puszczalską bicz? <3 Syryjczyk: '''شرعت في المنطقة مغلقة أمام المدنيين! نحن بحاجة لكم الآن للقبض على وضعه في يد الجيش! (Wkroczyliście na teren zamknięty dla cywili! Musimy was teraz złapać i oddać w ręce armii!) '''Vicey: Widzicie? Dej łant dać nam Catherine! <3 Lukaninho: Wiejmy! Luciana: Luczkaaa! ;( Nie chcę zostać aresztowana jeszcze zanim poczułam smak twoich ust... Używasz pomadek? <3 A jeśli tak to jakich? Pomóż! ;( Kunegunda: O nie, o nie, żadne perwy nie wezmą Kundzi, kiedy ta nie chce! Syryjczycy otoczyli Hipnotajzing i przywiązali do jakiegoś masztu. Kundzię natomiast przywiązali do rożna i zaczęli opiekać na ognisku. Vicey: 'Si? <3 Oni nas wykorzystują do somfing lajk mackowe porno! <3 Poczynania "Zrób mi Dobrze <3", part tu: ''Dickson poprowadził drużynę do jakiegoś pubu z napisem "الله أكبر، المثيرة حانة لكبار السن", ale nikt się tym nie przejął, bo po co. '''Dickson: Tutaj powinna być Catherine. Nina i Christina: '''O psia mać, chyba trafiłam do raju!!! <333 '''Dickson: Ej, żadna psia mać! >:( Majli: '''Hej, laski, zobaczcie jakiego ten facio ma zaganiacza! :D '''Nina: Widywałam większe, ale nawet niczemu sobie! <3 Ej, koleś! Powinieneś wystąpić w jakimś murzyńskim porno! :3 Paolo: A są tu jakieś dziewczyny z rzygniastym bikini? :o Cato-es: Jesteś prawie na miejscu! Prawie na miejscu! Christina: 'Gdzieś tu jest ta pipeczka. :D Tatuś mnie kiedyś uczył jak wyczuć zapach przepoconych stringów. :3 Wiecie, w razie czego, żebym wiedziała że niewiadomo jakbym się schlała to i tak mnie znajdzie. (please) '''Paolo: '''Ej, czuję te rzodkiewki o których mówił ten młodzik! <3 To gdzieś w tym no... "Private Room"! :D '''Dickson: '''Znasz arabski? >.> '''Paolo: '''No co ty, to takie tam zwykłe podejrzenie, no bo co innego może tam być? ^^ ''"Zrób mi Dobrze <3" Skierowali swe kroki ku tajemniczym drzwiom. Tajemnicze pomieszczenie xd: Drużyna "Zrób mi Dobrze <3" weszła do tajemniczego pomieszczenia gdzie siedziała jakaś dziewczyna z kartonem na głowie jak z reklamy "Sanbajtsów" i polana prawdopodobnie krwią, lub ketchup'em, oczywiście związana. '''Christina: Ooo! <3 To musi być ona, pewnie krew z gwałtu <3333 Nina: Ma ubrania, może to jest ketchup, schlała się pi*da i jedli z niej frytki? Paolo zwymiotował. Paolo: 'Śmierdzi tutaj tak że aż chce mi się wymiotować. ^^ '''Dickson: '''Weźcie tej szmaciarze zdejmijcie karton! ''Majli twerkującym krokiem podeszła do dziewczyny i zdjęła jej karton, okazała się być to.. FATIMA?! '''Fatima: Wreszcie, przykleili tam nagie zdjęcie Kimberly! Do TEGO pudełka ._____________. FUUUU. Christina: 'Serio?! ''Christina piznęła Majli i założyła se pudełko na głowę. '''Christina: Hehehehehe ;> Fatima: '''Może mnie rozwiążecie?! '''Paolo: Jak ty tutaj się znalazłaś? Fatima: 'Ekhem. ''Fatima pokazywała wzrokiem by popatrzyli w górę gdzie była.. olbrzymia dziura w kształcie Fatima'y, Nicky, Jarosława i Rolanda'y. '''Fatima: '''Po prostu spadliśmy z nieba! Trochę w jak tym "aks" ale jestem boginią a nie aniołem. '''Christina: '''Gdzie reszta? '''Fatima: Nooo, tam siedzą pod ścianą z Catherine. Majli: '''A to.. że k*rwa co?! Czy ty mi spalony sucharku mówisz że siedziałaś tutaj bez powodu, a twoi niewolnicy z Catherine, którą mieliśmy znaleźć, trzymają tutaj? '''Fatima: Hm, Jarek, pogromca szparek, hehe, wziął i wpadł w szał no i mnie związał a tamtych oszołomił.. no i teraz się dobiera do Cath chyba? Nagle światło padło na część niewidoczną tego pokoju gdzie Jarek w pozycji "do gwałtu" był na Catherine i zasłaniał jej usta by nie krzyczała, a jego "drużynowicze" leżeli nieprzytomni na ziemi. Nina: Nie no, kocham ten program. Catherine: Jarek taki brutalny *.* Nina i Christina podbiegły do Jarka i spowodowały u niego utratę przytomności, a w tym czasie Majli zaczęła ciągnąć za włosy po ziemi Catherine by dotrzeć do prowadzącej. Drużyna "ZmD<3" wyszła z pomieszczenia. Fatima: Em, halo?! Fatima nie mogła się rozwiązać a reszta drużyna była nieprzytomna. xD Meta zadania: Maggie jako "Sissy" chodziła wkurzona czekając na zawodników. "Sissy": Gdzie oni?! Gdyby byli mną to od razu bym już tą dziewuchę przyprowadziła! Nagle gdzieś w oddali pojawiła się drużyna "ZmD<3" z ciągnącą po ziemi Catherine, oczywiście za włosy. Catherine: Przestańcie! Całą drogę mnie za włosy śiągniecie! :<< Puście :C "Sissy": Jest! Wreszcie! Nieudacznicy jedni! Nina: Luuz Maggie. :D "Sissy": '''Jaka Maggie? Jestem Sissy wieśniaro. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Catherine:' Czy ja o czymś nie wiem co jest związane z naszą prowadzącą? ^^ .__. "Sissy": Ale i tak, Drużyna "Zrób mi Dobrze Serdushko" wygrała pierwsze pełne zadanie! Gratuluje ofiary. A gdzie reszta? Nagle na horyzoncie pojawiły się "Fatimki". Fatima: Ja chcę się umyć! "Sissy": Umyjesz się później idiotko. Więc "Fatimy" nie pójdą na eliminacji, w takim razie gdzie są "Hipnotyczni"? Kamera pokazuje widzom jak związani do drzewa, pewnie jedynego drzewa, są zawodnicy drużyny, jedynie Kunegunda już "podpieczona" dalej się kręci nad ogniem. Przed Ceremonią: right|130px right|130px right|130px Przed naszym rusho-mobilem stały już wszystkie drużyny, Fatimy były w nienajlepszym humorze, ale nie w takim jak Hipnotajzing którzy albo się patrzyli złym wzrokiem na Kundzie albo na Vicey, zaś najszczęśliwsi byli ZmD<3 którzy nie musieli się niczym bać. Maggie: Zanim zostawimy kogoś tutaj, to powinniśmy chyba coś wam objaśnić. Fatima: '''Długo będzie to trwało? Chcę odjechać z tego burdelowego kraju. '''Maggie: '''Krótko, A więc, przed naszym autobusem będą się działy ceremonie, Catherine zaraz przygotuje tutaj wszystko. ''Nadjechał buldożer który zrzucił różnej maści krzesełka, zarówno rozwalone jak i te nie, zawodnicy uciekali by nie zostać trafiony przedmiotami z niego. Catherine pomachała ręką z niego ale omyłkowo wcisnęła gaz i wypędziła.. wjeżdżając w jakiś dom. '' '''Maggie: Zajebiście <3. Wyjęła plakat, wzięła gwóźdź i ten plakat przybiła młotkiem.. do okna bijąc je xDD Maggie: Naprawi się. ^^ Hm, Nasi zwycięzcy mogą już się rozkoszować górnym pokładem, jazda na górę! "Zboczeńcy" wbiegli do autobusu. Maggie: A nasze Fatimki nie na górę a na dół, możecie wybrać sobie miejsca które nie są zalewane, o ile ich starczy dla wszystkich. Drużyna zaczęła się wciskać i przepychać do autobusu. Maggie: 'A więc zostali nam nasi przegrani. ''Hipnotyczni usiedli na krzesełkach. '' Ceremonia: right|130px ''Zawodnicy byli wkurzeni za przegranie zadania. Maggie stała wraz z stemplem i paszportami, wszystko było na stoliku przy niej. '''Vicey: '''A więc, łot? '''Maggie: Dobra, dobra. Co najważniejsze, każdy z was odda głos na kogoś kogo nie chciałby zobaczyć już w następnym odcinku, i tego kogoś zostawimy tutaj. Rozumiecie? Kunegunda: Taak, ale powtórz, od początku ^^. Luciana: '''Luka! <333 '''Lukaninho: '''I co z tego? '''Vicey: '''Ju toking tu mi? '''Maggie: ._. Wracając, zapraszam za autobus gdzie Catherine ma dla was formularze eliminacyjne które wypełniacie w naszym pokoju zwierzeń, zaznaczacie krzyżykiem osobę której nie chcecie, powtarzam się .__. Czemu formularze? Są to oryginalne kartki z urzędów tych kraji, a dokladnie kartki na których znajdywały się kiedyś formularze do otrzymania paszportu. A paszport jest ważny. Kolor to kolor drużyny czyli w waszym przypadku będzie zielony. Więc, zapraszam. Zawodnicy wstali, poszli za autobus po formularze i zagłosować. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Luciana: '''Luka <3 Ale nie, na niego zagłosować nie mogę. Ene, dułe, like.. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Luka: ' Ciężki wybór?.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Kunegunda: Jasne że.. ..pożyteczna nie jest. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Vicey: '..stjupit idiotka. ''Po 10 minutach już Maggie znała wyniki. '''Maggie: Ok. Tutaj mam wasze paszporty oraz stemple dalszego przelotu i definytwnego pozostania w kraju dla przegranego. Wszyscy się przestraszyli. Przyszła Catherine. Catherine: Nie bójcie się, ten stempel ważny jest tylko przez miesiąc. Maggie: Po co im to mówiłaś?! Catherine: By wiedzieli? ^^ Maggie: 'Argh, osobie bezpiecznej podstempluje paszport do dalszego podróżowania a oczywiście osobie która wyleci, dam zakaz.. na miesiąc.. opuszczania tego kraju.. No więc.. ''Wzięła do ręki pierwszy paszport. 'Maggie: '''Zacznijmy od bezpiecznych. Dżunior. ''Podstemplowuje i rzuca mu paszport. '''Luciana: A ja? :C Maggie bierze paszport Luciany i podstemplowuje go. Maggie: Jeden głos. Ale zostajesz. Luciana: Uff <3 Luka: K*rwa. Maggie: A więc, albo Kunegunda, spalona królowa.. Kunegunda: Zazdrościsz mi opalenizny jak u kurczaka tylko. Maggie: Mniejsza, lub Vicey, zdziwaczała nie umiejąca normalnie mówić kobie.. coś podobnego do kobiety. Vicey: 'Ju daj bicz! -.- '''Maggie: '''Słyszałam już to kilka razy. :P A więc.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ''Maggie stempluje paszporty, rzuca obydwie do dziewczyn. ... ... Vicey otrzymała paszport z "Karą opuszczania kraju" a Kunegunda z pozwoleniem na dalszą podróż. '''Maggie: Przykro mi Vicey, eee, raczej nie przykro, to zabawne, kapitanka drużyny od razu zostaje wywalona. Kundzia, twój tłuszcz i ty jesteście bezpieczne, na razie. ;> Kunegunda: Pff. Vicey: Łaaat?! Noł! Maggie: Yes idiotko <3. Klip Wszyscy zawodnicy już byli zapakowani w autobusie, na górze było słychać imprę a na dole wzdechy i krzyki wkurzenia. Vicey i Maggie stały przed autobusem. Maggie: Ah, trudno, ktoś pierwszy musiał być przecież! <3 Vicey: Zamknij jur małf s*ko. Maggie: Ok, ok. Ale proponuje ci coś. Maggie dała jej karteczkę na której było coś napisane ale kamera tego nie zobaczyła. Vicey: 'Hm, ciekawe. ''Maggie wsiadła do autobusu który odjechał na pełnym gazie. Vicey stała tak w Syrii. xD '''Vicey: Poradzę sobie! <3 Nagle Vicey otoczyli wpół nadzy Syryjczycy uśmiechający się dziwnie do niej. xD Vicey: Fak.. ' ''Koniec <3 Dziękuje za przeczytanie. ^^ Jeśli chcesz coś powiedzieć, po to masz komentarze ^^.' Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdeczki w Trasie!